South Park and OC's- Wolf Style
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: Welcome to South Park and OC's Wolf Style! Hope you guys enjoy this summary sucks!
1. Descriptions

**Hello guys I know you're probably wondering why haven't you finished like 4 of your stories and why are you starting a new one. Well first of all I'm looking for the papers to those 4 stories so I can finish them, but for now they are all on hold. Deal with it. I decided to do this based on South Park and OC's instead of Hetalia like Ivory Greenfeild did. And Ivory if you ever somehow read this someday, please don't get mad at me if you are PM me and I can take this story down. Anyway guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley- amber colored she-wolf with dark green eyes and white paws. Wears a bright pink ushuanka and scarf. Has braces. Izzy's older sister, and Misty and Sean's younger half-sister.

Misty- tall, short-furred jet black she-wolf with white paws and bright blue eyes. She's very quiet and owns a pet kitten named Cloud. Sean's younger sister and Ashley's older half-sister.

Cassy- short light brown colored she-wolf with white ear tips, black paws, and purple eyes. Wears a whit-and-black scarf. Daisy's younger sister.

Hazel- small, long-furred blonde she-wolf with white-and-black paws and baby blue eyes. Older sister of Sam and Sunny.

Sunny- slim, long-furred blonde she-wolf with bright blue eyes. Older sister of Sam and younger sister of Hazel.

Nicole- tall, long-furred white she-wolf with violet eyes. Black front paws. Wears a bright blue scarf. Has bangs in front of her right eye. Dating Kevin and Clyde and Britt's younger sister.

Kevin- black wolf with amberish-brown eyes. Has a scar on his back from a fight with Hailey when they were younger. Dating Nicole, and Hailey's older brother.

Kendall- long-furred black she-wolf with golden eyes and white paws. Constantly hangs out with DJ. She's the younger sister of Dusty.

DJ- tall, long-furred brown she-wolf with piercing blue eyes. Constantly saves Kendall from trouble. Cher's older sister.

Hailey- short, slim, brown she-wolf with blue eyes, white belly, and black paws. Dating Clyde and Kevin's younger sister.

Clyde- short-furred brown wolf with light brown eyes. Has black patches and wears a dark blue scarf. Older brother of Nicole and younger brother of Britt. Dating Hailey.

Kenny- long-furred blonde wolf with baby blue eyes. He tends to carry a rose around. Has proposed to Hazel on numerous occasions.

Dawn- small blonde she-wolf with emerald eyes. Dating Tweek. She's Craig's little sister.

Craig- jet black wolf with gray eyes, white ear tips, paws, tail tip, and belly. Golden star on his right shoulder. Wears a blue chullo with a yellow fluffball. Dawn's older brother. Dating Danielle.

Britt- tall blonde she-wolf with blue eyes. She stalks her older sister Nicole, and is also the older sister of Clyde.

Kyle- ginger colored wolf with green eyes and black paws. Wears a lime green ushanka. Hazel's former brother.

Sean- light brown wolf with forest green eyes. Wears a headgaurd for his teeth. Has several scratches, bitemarks, and gashes from the multipule fights he has with Misty. Older brother of Misty and Ashley's half-brother.

Wesley- black wolf with blue eyes. Crushes on Misty everyday, but can't get a grip on her heart. Tabby's younger brother.

Baxter- curly blonde furred wolf with green eyes. Quite helpful to all the she-wolves.

Danielle- dark gray she-wolf with gray eyes and one white paw. Mostly called Dani. Wears braces and a red-and-black chullo with a white fluffball. Dating Craig, and Tweek's older sister.

Stan- black wolf with deep blue eyes, gray paws, and white ear tips.

Daisy- white she-wolf with violet eyes. Strong, but has a cute face. Cassy's older sister.

Tweek- light blonde wolf with greenish-blue eyes. Has a slight twitch. Dating Dawn, and Dani's younger brother.

Cher- blonde she-wolf with amber eyes and black paws. DJ's sister. Owns a pet bird named Thunder.

Token- huge, muscular black wolf with green eyes, white belly and paws.

Dusty- dark brown she-wolf with bright blue eyes. Has several scars from numerous fights with DJ, Kendall, and Hailey. Kendall's big sister.

Sam- blonde wolf pup with blue eyes, white belly, and paws. Hazel and Sunny's little brother.

Lilly- black she-wolf with green eyes. Kendall and Dusty's mother.

Tabby- dark brown she-wolf with red eyes. Has a pet bird named Francis. Wesley's big sister.

Izzy- black she-wolf with ginger paws and green eyes. Wears a blue bow on her ear.

* * *

**And I'm done with the descriptions! Woo hoo! And I'm gonna be accepting OC's but basically wolves here's the sheet I'm just gonna do it quick.**

**Name:**

**Gender (like she-wolf or just wolf):**

**Appearance (look at what I did if you need help):**

**Personality (They're a wolf... give them, you know wolf ****characteristics):**

* * *

**Not much right? And I need your help I have Stan and Wesley fighting for Misty. What should I do for a couple? Wesley x Misty or Stan x Misty? I'm gonna let you guys decide and I'll tally the votes after each chapter unless no one has reviewed so there. Now onto the next chapter! Woo!**


	2. Stolen

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter involving two OC's I got! Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I very carefully followed my sister, Hazel through the forest, my paws silent against the ground beside the trail my sister padded on.

"Where is she going?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I saw Hazel stop and look around, and I flattened myself to the ground so she wouldn't see me. But when I stood back up, Hazel bolted off.

"No!" I exclaimed in a whisper, bolting after her.

Finally Hazel stopped in the middle of a clearing, and she sat down. When I arrived I dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my tail in their jaws and drag me back into the trees, and I felt myself thrown against a tree.

My body hurt and I started to close my eyes, but the last thing I saw before I blacked out was dirty blonde fur accompanied by green eyes and faded bloodstained paws.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

I was fast asleep in my den when I was woken up by the sound of barking and howling.

I opened my bright blue eyes and looked around the den to see that Taylor was missing and that made me worried.

"Where could that troublesome wolf be?" I asked myself, getting up and padding out of the den.

When i padded out of the den I saw a group of wolves in front of me, and I shoved my way through the crowd and when I reached the front, I gasped.

In front of me was Taylor who was pinning down a blond wolf pup and by the look in the pup's eyes, I knew he was scared.

"Taylor Marie!" I snarled. "What are you doing?!"

I watched as Taylor looked up from the helpless pup to glare at me.

"I saw the pup on our territory, Snow!" Taylor growled back.

"Taylor," I suddenly heard Nicole speak up, "since when did we start having territories again?"

"We never did Nicole," I spoke up, stepping forward.

"Oh," Nicole said, clearly dumbfounded.

"Now Taylor," I said, turning to face my friend. "Let the pup go."

I heard Taylor sigh before taking her paws off the wolf pup, who instantly fled.

As Taylor walked past me she whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." then she padded into the den, leaving me to feel guilty.

* * *

**Back to Sam's POV**

I ran once I felt the blonde she-wolf lift her weight off of me, I didn't care where I ran, I just ran. Every twist and turn that I took always led me into trouble and by the time I went through all the twists and turns I was bleeding from several scratches and my eye was swollen from a scratch on it, and being my stupid self I ran into a tree. Now I was in a total daze and couldn't tell where I was going so I just ran in a random direction.

"Hazel! Hazel!" I barked frantically, looking desperately for my sister.

Suddenly while running I jumped through a clump of bushes and right on top of Hazel, who freaked and turned onto her back and kicked me back.

"Ow!" I growled, standing up.

"Don't sneak up on me then, Sam?" Hazel said, surprised that she had just kicked me in the stomach. "What are you doing here?"

I shook my head before replying, "I got stolen, I don't know why."

"Who stole you?" Hazel asked padding up to me and looking straight into my blue eyes. "I wanna know so I can tear them limb from limb for hurting my little Sammy."

I growled at her when she called me my nickname and replied, "One don't call me that, I hate that nickname, and two the she-wolf that saved me, Snow, I think said the she-wolf that stole me was called Taylor."

"That tears it! I'm gonna kill Taylor!" Hazel said and she started to run in the direction I came from.

Not so fast, Haze!" I snarled snatching Hazel's tail in my jaws.

I heard Hazel sigh and she stopped trying to jerk away, and replied, "Anyway, c'mon let's go and get you fixed up."

I reluctantly followed my slightly crazy sister, back to our camp, sighing all the way back.

* * *

**I'm done! Sorry everybody about the long wait I was super busy! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
